The Monologue Chronicles
by bookworm26
Summary: A series of Monologues by the main characters. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or events that are mentioned here. They all belong to the brilliance that is Jo Rowling. 

**Authors Note:** **These are a series of little Monologues from each of the characters. Just a little something I thought of during Drama…**

The Monologue Chronicles 

**(Hermione's POV)**

**I'm scared. And I know this is probably the first time anyone has ever heard me say it but its true. I don't know what to expect now that Voldermort is back, more powerful than ever, I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts and I could quite possibly die before I graduate.**

**But that's what life is like when you are best friends with Harry Potter. **

**Ron doesn't seem scared but I know he is. I can see it in his eyes. **

**Everyone expects me to be the strong one, the girl who never lets her guard down, even when the going gets tough. But the truth is I'm petrified. I'm only 17; I don't want to die. I want to experience things out in the big world, have a career I love and have a family. **

**But the way things are going, I'm not sure I'm even going to make it past the gates of Hogwarts. Muggles are dying now. I'm worried for my parents and my best friends who are my family. **

**I can't imagine what Harry is going through. Not only has he got Voldermort trying to kill him but also he's worried about us. Voldermort knows about Ron and I and I have a gut feeling that** **he's going to stop at nothing causing as much pain as possible to anyone Harry cares about.**

**I'm also scared for another reason. Not to do with Voldermort, but to do with my growing feelings towards a certain redhead. I don't understand it sometimes. And when I say 'it' I mean the only one person in the entire world who can drive me insane, but somehow I still love him.**

**And the thing I don't understand is the one thing that makes me who I am. Ok, so we fight all the time and sometimes I feel like strangling him, but that doesn't mean that I don't care for him. People always say Opposites attract and in our situation, that is very much the case.**

**At first I didn't know what to make of these feelings that sometimes make me feel crazy. I just figured it was some hormonal thing and it would pass. But as time went by, it began to develop into something that I have never felt before. The way he makes me feel when he looks at me, like my knee's are going to cave in and I'm going to melt into the ground; and this was just from a glance at me. That's when I knew that it wasn't just a teenage hormonal crush and that what I was feeling was real; I was falling in love with Ron Weasley. It scared me. For one, he was one of my best friends. If anything happened and I lost him I don't know what I would do. He has been a vital part of my life and without him...I don't know where I would be.**

**Note: I hope you liked it! Guess who's up next? Just a gorgeous looking redhead we all know and love… PLZ R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! The characters, events mentioned etc, all belongs to the brilliance of JKR! 

The Monologue Chronicles 

**Ron's POV**

**There are many things that I don't understand. The main thing at the moment? **

**Girls.**

**I'm guessing it's in their nature to screw around with guy's minds – look how crazy that Chang girl made Harry! The girl that's screwing with my mind? **

**The only girl to ever make me so mad, yet she's still one of my best friends.**

**I mean come-on! All she ever goes on about these days is "Harry this", "You-know-who that", "Viktor say's that…" Concentrating on every male in the wizarding world, but me.**

**I know I should be totally consumed in Harry and…. well, you know. But I feel that if I keep dwelling on something other than the fact that we all might die a horrible and painful death before the end of the year, then maybe me fear might go away. I know I'm supposed to be the strong one. Harry's always looping out and Hermione is always there when you need a logical explanation and has enough 'emotional maturity' for all of us. So that leaves me. Even when things get really bad, I never seem to show any real emotion. Harry yells, Hermione cries, and I…dwell. No one notices of course because according to Hermione I have the 'emotional range of a teaspoon'.**

**Things are starting to get really bad now. Harry's becoming sort of catatonic, pacing a lot, yelling at the drop of a hat. I can tell he misses Sirius. He doesn't say anything, but I can tell. Harry has a tendency to bottle things up until he explodes…its becoming quite regular now.**

**I try to help, but really, I don't know what the bloody hell to say! What do you tell a friend who's at the top of the list of the worlds most terrifying serial killer?**

**I'm also worried about my parents. They are the members of the Order of the Phoenix and its possible that they may be killed. It was a very close call when dad got attacked by you-know-who's snake, and I can't bear to think what would of happened if Harry hadn't had that vision.**

**A normal 17 year old is not supposed to have this many thoughts. They don't have to worry is their family and friends will be murdered.**

**I sometimes think what my life would have been like if I hadn't met Harry. Would it still be so confusing?**

**Worrying about death, mayhem and on top of all that, the fact that I am madly in love with one of my best friends?**

**Could it get anymore complicated?**

**Note- I hope you enjoyed that one! Next up, is the one and only, Mr Potter…**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Monologue Chronicles Chapter 3**

**Harry**

**Note- just to answer the reviewer's questions about Ron and Hermione's monologues 'repeating' themselves; they are supposed to. It symbolises the fact that even though they are both completely oblivious to each other's feelings, they are both thinking the same thing. Thanks for sticking with this story and here is the last chapter, Mr Harry Potter…prepare for anger.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of this, all characters, settings and mentioned storyline all belong to Jo Rowling.**

**As I sit, I feel nothing.**

**Nothing at all.**

**I'm numb, barely living what some people would call 'the best years of your life.'**

**What a joke.**

**The truth is, life is nothing like that. It's full of pain and loss and confusion; with nothing to look forward to but that.**

**I'm through with being optimistic. I've always been told to think positive, that everything will work out in the end. And where has that gotten me?**

**Near death experiences, loss of family and friends…and pain.**

**Normal people don't have to deal with things like that. They don't have to worry about the people they love dieing on a daily basis.**

**I sometimes think, would the world be better off if I didn't go with Hagrid when he came to take me to Hogwarts.**

**Sure, I would be living life at the Dursley's and have not friends, but none of this crap would of happened.**

**Voldermort wouldn't of come back. He needed me to become whole again. If it hadn't been for me…Sirius would still be alive.**

**Loads of people would still be alive. The death eaters would still be in their Azkaban prison cells, rotting away. Everything would have been simple, and easy.**

**But no, my life is never easy. Every bloody thing that can happen, does, and people die because of me. Nobody trusts me. Not Dumbledore, not even my best friends. They all look at me like I'm going to explode, like I'm a threat. But they don't understand what its like. They don't understand how hard it is to live in a world you created. This world, the wizarding world, is full of pain and people loosing loved ones, because of me.**

**I can't take it. I sit around, dwelling on these facts everyday and they make me so mad that I do explode. I yell at my friends, my family. I scream and shout and throw things, only because I need to make myself feel again. I want to feel the emotions I so clearly display. I may yell and get angry, but I don't feel it. All I feel is hollow. Like I'm in an empty room, dank and depressing. With nothing to look forward to but more pain. **

**Maybe I did mean what I said to Dumbledore when Sirius died. If I weren't human then I wouldn't have to put up with all this human crap. No feelings, no loss, no pain, It wouldn't hurt to get up every morning.**

**In the end, it's just going to be him and me. I know that. The prophecy was about me, no matter how hard somebody tries to convince me otherwise, I know it's about me. And he knows that to. One of us has got to die. The other can't live while the other survives. And deep down, I honestly wonder who it's going to be. Him? Or Me?**

**Note- Thanks for keeping with this guys. I really didn't think this would ever get posted but hey, I got my act together! Happy HBP weekend everyone…. Ooooooh, I'm nervous already…. ;)**


End file.
